Waiting on Two Pink Lines
by Miku Siran
Summary: Short fic. EO. AOther. I dropped it in the toilet...... Olivia, Alex, Casey, a bathroom, and two pink lines.
1. I Dropped It

Waiting on Two Pink Lines

Summary: Olivia, Casey, and Alex in a bathroom waiting on two pink lines. Drama ensues. Based off that Friends episode where Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe are in the bathroom at Monica's wedding wondering if Rachel is pregnant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or anyone in Law and Order: SVU. I wish I did, but sadly my mind is not that creative and Dick Wolf got to it before I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's POV

Raisins

Why am I eating ice cream with raisins? I hate raisins. They're disgusting, yet I'm eating them. Something fishy is in the air. Did I really just think that? Lord, I'm in trouble. Door creaks. ELLIOT'S HOME!

I run into his arms and he catches me easily. This was just too perfect. That's what scares me. He had picked up some groceries while I had worked on the case. Too bad, I didn't work on it. I sat on the couch and wondered why I was eating ice cream with raisins. He sticks those brown paper bags on the counter. I make him get paper now. Ever since that Fed job I've been obsessed with doing all the little things to help the environment. I think that scares him a little.

He starts humming as he puts things into the fridge. Awwww, I think it's so cute. I bet the others would gag if they caught that thought. He's mine. Yes! ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ok the raisins are getting to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex's POV

Fifteen Million Bodies

Holy crap I'm getting married! Pauses for dramatic affect (not that anyone can hear this) TOMMORROW! This is so exciting…and very very stressful. To tell the truth, I would rather try about let's say… fifteen million murder cases than plan this one wedding. Oh wait, that means I would have about fifteen million bodies. How would those ever fit in the morgue? Okay Alex you need help. You're thinking about bodies. Oh wait, and you're talking to yourself. Call Huang now.

Hell no. You really think I would let that little midget shrink me? No siree. That is not my thing. I hate shrinks. Even though he's a tiny little midget that doesn't scare me. Oh wait, he has access to needles. RUN AWAY!

My fiancé is home. Heck yes. He kisses me on the cheek and plops down beside me on this big sofa. Awww, how romantic can this get? Oh my God, I smell GSR. I glance at him. He's a Fed. Duh. He just grins at me and then starts to kiss me. Okay I have exactly one hour with him before I go over to Casey's. Hehehe. I'm getting evil thoughts. Plenty of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's POV

Stop Thinking

Okay, why am I the only one single? Alex is engaged, Olivia's dating Elliot and here I am sitting in my living room eating yogurt waiting for them to spare a moment in their love lives to spend time with me. Desperate. Pathetic. Oh YES! I have work. Crickets. Casey Novak you are a very lonely person.

Doorbell rings. Yes the girls are here. Time for some major partying. It's the last night for Alex before the ball and chain are linked to her ankle. Lucky girl. That Agent Donovan is a hottie. Stop thinking Casey. Just stop. Now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrative

As the girls filed into Casey's house, they were gigging like teenagers again. Alex handed each of them their bridesmaid dresses. Olivia was the maid of honor. Alex remembered the debate that went into deciding this. She did not want to find herself at the wrong end of a catfight so she told the two of them to decide. They came up with a cycle. Casey would be Alex's. Alex would be Olivia's. And Olivia would be Casey's. That was just fine and dandy. Then came the debate on who would catch the bouquet. Alex had walked out on that conversation.

"You excited?" Casey asked.

Alex nodded, as she stuck an oreo in her mouth.

Olivia laughed. "Alex is gonna be the first one to get old!"

Alex slapped the detective on the arm. "Shut up or I'll steal all the Oreos!"

Olivia mocked disbelief. "Oh no! What are we gonna do?" she exclaimed.

"Mature guys. Very mature." Casey said laughing.

They stuck their tongues at her.

"Scratch that. Casey's gonna be the first one to get old."

That earned Olivia another slap on the arm.

The three of them ended up talking for the rest of the night. Laughing at what the guys were probably doing. Elliot was the best man.

The girls had planned for a quiet girl's night out. Nothing too spectacular. Now they were joking around as they imagined what the guys were doing.

"You think they got strippers?" Alex asked, tilting her blonde head to one side thoughtfully.

Casey laughed. "Doubt it. Tim's too afraid of your wrath."

Alex laughed. "Hey!"

"Hey children. Let's settle down." Olivia joked.

"She's the child." Alex teased, pointing at the redhead.

She feigned hurt. "Look at what you made me do. Now I have to eat another Oreo to make myself feel a little less hurt."

Alex rolled her eyes. Casey gasped.

"That hurts Alex." She said, pointing to her heart. "That hurts right here."

Olivia laughed as she flicked Casey on the side of the head. Casey threw an Oreo at Olivia and pretty soon all three girls were covered in crumbs and white cream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's POV

The Wedding and We're All Screwed

Alex is a wreck and I'm not surprised. The only problem is. I can't have a single thing with sugar in it without barfing it up. Oh wait, another problem, if I am pregnant, then I can't drink. Great. Damn. Damn. Damn. Thank God Casey was the maid of honor and not her.

Whoa! Elliot looks smoking in that suit. My thoughts are going somewhere else. Come back Olivia, you have your best friend's wedding remember? Get out of the bedroom. Now. Look away Olivia. That's it, look away. Wait, he's looking at me. Oh I know he likes this. Me and my baby blue dress. I don't know why Alex chose this color for me, but she assured me a million times that looked amazing in it. So here we are. The preacher clears his throat.

Oh my bad. I'm sitting here staring at my boyfriend, while standing in the wrong spot. He smirks. Damn him. I'm gonna get him later. After I drag those girls into the bathroom and find out what this little pee-on-the-stick thing in my purse has to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's POV

This dress is way too long. I stepped on the damn thing for the twentieth time. I'm wearing green. Alex said it brought out the green in my eyes. Who's looking?

DAMMIT! I TRIPPED AGAIN! Only this time, I ran into the flower girl. Alex's niece. She's glaring at me. I look up. Ah! Alex is glaring at me too. I hurry to my place and hold my breath. Olivia is so silently laughing at me. Damn her. I pretend nothing happened. Hard to do when I know my face is as red as my hair. Remain calm Casey remain calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex's POV

Here Comes the Bride

I have never been more nervous. My hair's up. My veil is in my eyes and I'm resisting the incredible urge to blow these stupid newly cut bangs out of my eyes. Damn that stylist. How the heck am I supposed to see when I have blonde curtains over my eyes? Huh? I should sue him for reckless endangerment. I could run into something and die. What then? Okay Alex, stop thinking. You're getting married. Focus on the wedding. Stupid hairstylist. Alex! Okay I'm done. Here comes the bride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's POV

Oh Shit

The preacher asks that question. Like an idiot, I say 'objection!' Alex is glaring at me. Oh shit. What am I gonna do? She's gonna kill me. Shit. Shit. Shit. I think I'm turning red. Crap. Olivia gives me a poke. Right, now I've just held up the wedding and Alex is getting madder by the second.

"Sorry, force of habit." I say trying to blow it off.

Strained laughter. Casey Novak, you are a complete idiot. You will be lucky if Alex leaves you in an alley without pulling your head off. I glance at Olivia. She's still laughing. Great. This is just great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrative

"Can someone please explain to me why we're hiding in the bathroom on my wedding day?" Alex asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the cold marble floor.

Olivia put a finger to her lips and pulled out an ETP from her purse.

"I think I'm pregnant, but I'm scared to find out on my own." She confessed.

Casey looked confused. "Why don't you find out with Elliot?" she asked.

Olivia made a face. "That's a good idea. I know you've just gotten divorce with your wife with four kids. You broke up with Dani Beck and now let's welcome another child into our crazy life." She said sarcastically.

"I see what you mean." Casey muttered.

Alex bit her lip. "Okay. Olivia get in the stall and pee. Now."

Olivia took the ETP. "Here goes." She said nervously, slipping into the stall.

"Don't miss." Alex called, trying to ease Olivia's mind a little.

A laugh. Then an oh shit.

The lawyers exchanged glances. They didn't like the sound of that. Olivia came out of the stall looking severely pissed.

"I dropped it into the toilet." She said, her brown eyes dark with anger.

The other two took one look at her and burst out laughing hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Maybe one more chapter to round this out. Hope you liked it!


	2. Wrong Test

Waiting on Two Pink Lines Part II

Thanks to Criminally- Strange- Individual, SVU is my life, iwantproof, angel1986, freestyler9125, obsessedwithstabler, LivNel4ever, Megan Faye, onetreefan, and of course, my amazing Sergeant who makes me laugh!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. I just write for fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's POV

Driving with Cans on the Bumper

I am driving a car with cans tied on the back just so I can pick up another pregnancy test for Olivia. Apparently the test isn't accurate if it gets dropped in the toilet. I park the car and ignore the stares I get from everyone as I walk into the pharmacy dressed in a gown. I'm gonna kill Olivia for this. On a whim, I get three. Just in case Olivia drops another one.

I pay with my own credit card and head out, getting my dress caught in the automatic doors. I curse outloud and then turn beet red when I see a four year old boy watching me. The four year old let out a four letter word that started with S. I smack myself in the head.

Lord, please help me help my stupid self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrative

Alex and Olivia were pacing the toilet stalls when Casey had come back. Alex has already run out whispering quickly to her new husband what was going on and also warned him not to tell Elliot or else their marriage would be very very short. Shorter than Britney Spear's quickie in Vegas.

The redhead took out three ETPs and placed them on the counter.

"Just in case you drop another one." Casey said with a sarcastic smile.

Olivia smacked her on the back of the head, causing her to yell.

"ASSAULT!" very loudly.

Alex silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

"Silence is golden. Duck tape is silver." Alex muttered. She released the younger attorney after she was sure that she would stay quiet.

Olivia made her way back into the stall as Alex got an impish glint in her eye. She grabbed one of the extra ones and entered the stall to Olivia's right.

Casey was confused, but did not want to be left out. She hadn't had sex in probably a year.

_Lonely and pathetic._ She thought, but opened the last box anyway.

She made her way to the stall beside Alex's and peed on the stick, wondering what the heck was she doing.

The three emerged at the same time and sent curious glances at each other. Olivia first, with a questioningly stare at Alex, who shrugged.

"I got bored." She answered.

Olivia sighed as they all set their tests on the counter.

"Here goes the rest of my life." She said as her friends rubbed her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three minutes later, they each grabbed a test. Alex opened hers first. It was positive. She gaped.

"But…but…but…" she stammered opening and closing her mouth mechanically.

Olivia could not stand the suspense. If Alex was pregnant, then what about her? She could feel her chest closing in as she glanced at her results.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's POV

I Do, But I Don't…But I Do

I don't understand why I'm crying. I didn't want this baby. I'm not married, I'm a cop. I need to be able to by physically fit when I got out on the field, but then why the hell do I feel so empty? Was it because I was expecting to be? It seemed to be the only thing that made since. The cravings. The missed periods. It all made sense. But now, it doesn't. What happened? Why am I disappointed? Do I really want a whining little thing crying to me every night waking me up at all hours?

I cry harder. Yes. I do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's POV

Jesus's Mother

I saw Olivia's tears, the one she tried to desperately to hide. I felt bad for her. I glance over at Alex. She's sitting flabbergasted on a toilet seat, muttering in disbelief to herself. Oh great, she's lost it. I'm scared.

I pick mine gently up. Two pink lines await me. Holy shit! Positive? How the hell can it be positive? I wasn't with a guy for about let's see…a year? This isn't right. If I am pregnant does that mean a baby's gonna drop out of me this second? Oh crap, I can feel my stomach hurting. Shit shit shit. I am having a baby! Oh my God! Holy crud, I'm like Mary! Oh my God! I'm not that important! Ah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrative

Alex and Olivia watched her faint. Alex jumping up from the toilet as Olivia rushed to check her pulse. It was strong.

"She fainted." Olivia stated.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I can see that." She replied waiting a hand in front of Casey's face.

She picked up her pregnancy test. Olivia's mouth dropped. It was positive. Alex looked confused.

"I thought she didn't have a boyfriend." Alex said, giving Casey a hard poke on the side of the head.

The redhead moaned and stirred.

Olivia shook her head in confusion as Casey sat up. The younger attorney caught sight of the test again and she fainted…again. Olivia was annoyed. She shook the girl gently.

"Casey get up. When was the last time you did someone?"

At that Casey's eyes flew open. "No less than a year ago." She said, rubbing the side of her head, sending a death glare at Alex's direction, knowing full well she was responsible for the overzealous poking.

Alex suddenly smacked herself in the head.

"Duh." She muttered.

Olivia understood where she was going. "We should've marked our tests." She whined.

"Ya think?" Alex demanded. "I can't believe we're doing this on my wedding day and that we've been stuck in this bathroom for an hour."

Olivia saw the annoyance in Alex's eyes. The tests could wait. Right now they were ruining the supposedly happiest day of Alex's life.

"Okay." Olivia said, taking charge, suddenly feeling much better. There was still a chance that she was having a baby. "Everyone, back to the wedding. Alex, throw the bouquet. Casey, stop fainting. I'll tell Melinda that we're gonna need her to do a DNA test for us."

Alex agreed as they hurried out of the bathroom. Casey being dragged by Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda's POV

Stupidity

For New York's finest, they're not always very smart. I remember Olivia coming out of the bathroom, dragging a very upset Casey and handing me three pregnancy tests, asking me to do a DNA sample. I got the jest of the immediately.

I know Casey hasn't had a relationship in probably over a year. Two tests were positive. Come on, I can figure this out and Olivia calls herself a detective? Hmm…it's probably the pregnancy. It's mixing up the wires in her brain.

Alex is throwing the bouquet. I'm not even gonna try. Oh man…that's funny. No one should try. My amazing friend has just thrown the flowers so high, they're caught in the rafters. I congratulate her. She's not just a very talented lawyer, she can throw too. Too bad she can't aim.

Back to the tests, okay no chance Casey can be pregnant. That leaves two tests. Two people. Come on people. Figure this out. I see the look of dawning on Olivia's face. Hallelujah, I finally flipped the light switch on. Melinda you are very talented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's POV

Oh My God

Oh my God, I'm pregnant. Yes! Score! Wait I thought I didn't want this baby. Forget it. SCORE! How did I not notice about the whole logic of who was pregnant? Oh right, you were eating raisins. What do raisins have to do with anything? Stupid. Olivia stop talking to yourself.

I get to Elliot and I murmured that I have to talk to him. I pull him into the back of the church and I calmly tell him I'm pregnant. He stares at me. I stare back. Since when did this become a staring contest? Oh since both of us are blinking.

His face breaks into a smile. DOUBLE SCORE! He's happy. He rubs my stomach and starts talking to it. Okay now I'm freaked out. He stops. Thank God. Once he starts treating one my body parts like a different person then whoa, I'm outta here. Wait I can't leave him. He's the father of my child. Damn this ball and chain. Oh wait, I asked for it. Never mind. Just stop talking. You'll only hurt your brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex's POV

Honeymoon

What is wrong with my friends? They call to tell me that I'm pregnant while I'm on my honeymoon. Great, just great. A week no alcohol. Not the way I pictured my honeymoon. Oh well, your fault Alex. No wait. It's not my fault. IT'S TIM'S! Him and his stupid overly hyper manly parts. Ew gross…Alex don't go there.

He comes into the room…shirtless. Holy crap. Self control. Okay not happening. We go crazy on each other and after we're both spent, I lie there and go. I'm pregnant.

He stares at me. Shit Alex. Wtf is wrong with you? You guys just screw each other and then you tell him the big news right then and there? We are so not ready for this kid. Oh no wait. Scratch that. Alex is not ready for this kid.

Tim smiles at me. Okay maybe the sky won't fall in and the world won't blow up. Maybe this kid won't be so bad after all.

"We should name him Donald." Tim said.

Oh Lord. If my husband names our kid Donald, I'm filing for divorce. No No No. He's got that dopey smile on his face. Okay I guess I wont' contradict him now, but trust me, once this kid is born and he proposes the names Donald, Iskabob, or anything like that I am putting my very pregnant foot down. Oh wait, I won't' be pregnant then anymore. Oh screw it. We're not naming our kid Donald and that's final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

How did you like that? I thought some of it was funny. The Mary comment is not meant to offensive to anyone. It was something I said to my cousin when she was freaking out over something similar only there was no way. So yeah. No offense to anyone. Also the Donald comment. I personally don't like the name Donald or Arthur, or Chuck. That is just me. So I thought I could put it in my characters. No offense to anyone who likes those names either. Hope you laughed until your stomach hurt on that one!


	3. Five Years Down the Line

Chapter Three

Thanks to MissMitochondria, freestyler9125, La Vi3bOh3M3, lawandordergal, SVU is my life, obsessedwithstabler, and sergeant happy bunny for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Years Down the Line**

Alex's POV

Fate Hates Me

This was the worst idea Tim has ever had in his entire life. Of course he whips out the charm coaxing me to take our five year old twins to work with me when the sitter couldn't come. Why doesn't he do it? Well it's because he's smart. Me, being the moron that I am, decided to take on the job as if it were a murder trial. Oh wait it is. I have to be just as prepared. This is going to be a long day. Fate hates me.

I bring the kids into the courtroom and at first they're fine. They're super shy and hide behind my skirt. It made it difficult to walk. I finally got them to detach themselves from my legs after I begged them to return my walking devices to me. They let go…slowly. Of course Casey being the spoiling aunt that she is gives them candy. Stupidest thing she has ever done.

Five minutes later they are so hyper. I object and I can hear two echoes that sound very much like the two babies I squeezed out. I whirl and notice both of them giggling. I put a finger to my lips and then face the judge once again. The next time I looked back into the audience seats, they're gone. I motion to Olivia that they're gone and she leaves the courtroom to look for them. This is just horrible.

What do you know? The next moment I turn to face the judge I see a very familiar blonde head plodding behind the judge's bench. Oh shit. Next thing I know I've got my five year old daughter sitting in the judge's lap, banging the gavel on the judge's may-I-say very bald head. This is not good. Fate really really hates me.

The bailiff runs to detach the child while I run to make sure she doesn't do any damage. We collide and go flying. I finally manage to grab her. I turn to see my son running toward the defendant. A sex offender. Needless to say I saw a bright red.

He's shaking my child's hand. He's touching my child. I start screaming at him not to touch my baby and that I thought he was disgusting and should be hung. Then I vividly remember launching into some threats like castration and cutting off his fingers. I would have gone further but my kids were with me. Finally I put my daughter on the floor with her brother as Casey raced to pick them up. I start whacking this no good piece of trash with a very heavy briefcase. His lawyer tries to stop me but I ended up whacking him in the nose.

Finally when I was calm, I turned to the judge and gave him a sheepish smile. I think I must've scared the judge with my expression when I marched over there because he granted me my request for a recess without question.

Fate wants me dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's POV

Perfect Timing

I am very pregnant, again. My little girl is running around the yard playing in the sprinkler with Elliot. It's so sweet watching them. All is calm and it seems New York's criminals are even on a break. I'm totally at ease. Until my daughter steps on a bee. Then she's running inside screaming for me. I heave up out of the chair, groaning at the size of my enormous stomach. I swear I can't see my feet but I try to help her.

Only problem. My unborn baby is late and I'm so big I can't even pick her up. I swear I'm close to crying as my mind tries to figure out how do to this. Why don't they put this in the instruction manual for raising children? Oh wait, there isn't one. Damn life. Elliot is watching me, completely amused. This is all his fault. If he can just keep himself under control when we're in bed, then I would not be so fat right now. He lifts her up and puts her on the counter while I administer first-aid. Then before I know it she's running outside screaming with joy again.

"This is not my fault." Elliot says, rubbing my stomach with a touch so loving I feel my earlier anger fading fast.

But not completely.

"I still blame you." I reply. Then I go up the stairs to show him my contempt. Problem. I want to take a bath to relax, but I can't reach the faucet. Shit. This sucks. He sucks. He's standing in the doorway and he knows I can't do it myself. I want to go and slap that smile off his face, but that means no one will turn the water on for me. Stupid him for making me dependent. Stupid him for making me pregnant. Oh wait, I wanted this too. Still it's his fault.

"Are you gonna help me or are you gonna stand there?"

He thinks it over. Or pretends to.

"I'll stand here."

I could just beat his balls in right now. "Elliot." I say warningly.

He just grins at me amused. Then I get an idea.

"Turn on the water, or else you're never getting any for the rest of your life, Stabler."

I have never seen anyone run to a faucet so fast. When we finally got the tub filled up and he helps me in. I realize something.

"Hey El?"

"Hmm?" he asks completely distracted. He's running his fingers down my neck. This could be a huge problem.

"I have one more little issue." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Baby's coming."

He grins at me with one of those you're-kidding-looks. I flash him a no-I'm-not-kidding looks.

Seconds later I'm dressed in one of his shirts. Kid jumping up and down next to me. Husband holding my hand, back of a taxi and squeezing a baby out.

Yeah perfect timing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's POV

John's Eyes

I, Casey Novak, have had sex for the first time in seven years. That is a very pathetic story, but now I am proud of myself. I just need to figure out how the hell am I supposed to sneak Brian Cassidy out of my apartment before Munch comes over later to discuss a case. Olivia's in the hospital. I won't make the trip, knowing that I'll see the baby as soon as it's out of the hospital and because I know Elliot is there.

Brian's here. He's so adorable when he snores. Whoa Casey you're losing it. How drunk were you last night? Wait, I didn't drink anything. That doesn't explain this then. I give him a poke.

"How much did I have to drhink last night?" I ask him.

He looks at me confused. "Good question. How much did I drink to sleep with an ADA?" he asked.

"IS that supposed to mean something?" I demand.

"Yeah I don't sleep with lawyers."

Jerk.

"Fine then get out."

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch." He replies. "You're still hot. I meant that I don't usually date lawyers."

"Are we dating?" I ask.

"Wow you ask a lot of questions."

"And you have no answers." I mutter.

He kisses me on the nose. "We'll see Red."

Oh great, now I'm named after some kind of gum. Just what I want my boyfriend to call me. Is he my boyfriend? Does sleeping together qualify or did I just want some? Then it hits me. I just slept with Brain Cassidy. Munch is never gonna let me live it down.

"Okay well until then you're gonna have to leave." I say.

"Why?" he asks, confused.

"MY detective is coming over to prepare for trial." I reply, trying to keep my voice light as he starts playing with my hair.

Right on cue, John knocks on the door. Curse him forever. Brian raises his eyebrows at me. He knows full well I work with SVU. I start pushing him into the bathroom and I put some books in front of the door to keep him in.

"STAY QUIET!" I yell through the door.

Then I scrambled to let John in.

Everything is fine for a while. Brian's quiet and me and John are completely focused. Then John's cursed bladder means he has to pee. He gets to the bathroom before I could even open my mouth. He goes in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

I have no idea that John screams like a little girl. But as a friend I must go and check it out. Brian's in the shower and John is running into walls as he covers his eyes. Ouch that must've been painful.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! GIVE ME A NEEDLE! I NEED TO STICK IT IN MY EYE! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

Wow he's very dramatic. Like a lapdog.

"John. It's okay. It's just Brian."

"MY EYES!"

Okay there is no reasoning with him now. I send Brian meaningful glare. I will deal with him later, right now I need to get John out of my apartment before he breaks something. Or hurts himself. Or me. Or ends up unable to testify. God forbid.

"John okay breathe. Let's get out and get some fresh air."

"CASEY SLEPT WITH BRIAN! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!"

Damn him and his detective skills. Why does everyone's mind immediately go to that. They don't think maybe he had car trouble and needed a place to stay. It's automactically she slept with him. Well John's right but still.

I finally get him out of my apartment with bribes, beatings and some very witty coaxing.

My next problem. Getting the very stubborn Detective Brian Cassidy to end his newfound relationship with my shower head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

This story is finished. I know the ending was not as funny, but I thought same parts of it showed off my sarcastic sense of humor. Hehe. According to my teacher I have a dry sense of humor. But anyway. Enjoy!


End file.
